The Date
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: Toph gets picks up by Zuko at seven o'clock. What will arise? Sequel to A Game to Remember. Don't read unless you've read the first one. Modern! AU. Still Toko.


**A/N: Hey! I am SOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update this sooner. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunatly, own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters. If I did, Toph would be on the Gaang in the first season and she would be together with Zuko. (sigh) AND PEOPLE WOULD KNOW WHO LIN BEIFONG'S FATHER IS! (I can't watch Legend of Korra, I don't have cable. I only saw a little bit of the first episode when I was staying at a hotel. I watch Avatar on Netflix.) **

* * *

"Yes!" came the triumphant cry. Toph had FINALLY succeeded in cleaning her room, AND she found something to wear for her date.

Toph stepped back and admired what she had accomplished. Her bed was made, her clothes were finally in her closet, and she could ACTUALLY see the floor.

The dress she was going to wear was on her bed. But that was only in case they went somewhere nice. Since they were teenagers, they probably would eat at someplace casual and just walk around the park or something.

She decided that since it was Zuko, it was probably some casual thing.

And she was right. Pretty soon, Zuko called to ask her if she was okay with nothing fancy.

And Toph hated fancy things.

So, yeah, she was okay with it. "Yeah," she said. "You're still coming at seven, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. Geez, you act like if I don't come at seven the world will end. See you later." Zuko hung up.

"URGH! Boys are so frustrating!" Toph sighed.

She went back into her room to choose her outfit.

This was ZUKO. The guy of her dreams. No way was she gonna wear the same thing!

* * *

He was late. It was ten minutes past seven, and he STILL wasn't there.

What the heck? He lived across the street! It doesn't take THAT long for a boy to get dressed.

Toph was about to call him and yell at him so loud his ears would burst when he came out of his house.

He walked across the street and Toph felt like tackling him, right then and there.

She took kung fu when she was little and knew some VERY painful pins. Instead, she settled for yelling at him.

"I will kill you!" she shouted. "Maybe not today, since we have a date, but I WILL kill you. Tomorrow."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You may be better than me at video games, but I'm stronger that you!"

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Well, it was the way Toph imagined the date. They ate at Wendy's, where some random guy kept coming up to their table and kept hitting on her.

It was annoying, BUT, Zuko did scowl the entire time the guy was there, so the might mean he likes her back.

So something good DID come out of it.

They headed to the park afterwards, just like Toph had predicted.

Which was fine with her. She loved being right.

* * *

"Did you know that the Egyptians trained baboons to wait on tables?" Toph asked. **(A/N: I did NOT make that up. Its totally true!)**

"Yeah right!" Zuko laughed.

"I'm being serious! And the Greeks thought that pidgeon droppings cured baldness!"** (A/N: Again, not making it up!)**

They sat on a bench. "Yeah right."

"Its true! Just like how Roman diners regularly vomited at the table," Toph said **(A/N: That's true too)**.

"Gross! How do you know that?"

Toph grinned. "My mom bought me a book called 'Learn Something Everyday'. I thought it would be boring, but it was actually pretty cool and funny!"** (A/N: I have that book. That's how I got all this info. Its by Earnst and Young, if you're interested in reading it.)**

"Hm. You actually read a book. I'm impressed."

"Shut up," Toph said, punching Zuko on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Guess I'm stronger than you after all!" Toph laughed.

**(A/N: ALERT: I'M HORRIBLE AT ROMANCE SCENES. BE PREPARED TO VOMIT AND SMACK YOUR FOREHEAD AND END UP WANTING TO KILL ME. ALSO BEWARE: THIS MAY BE EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL FOR YOUR MIND AND IT MAY END UP EXPLODING FROM THE HORRIBLNESS.)**

Their fingers accidentally touched. They quickly pulled their hands away from each other's, their faces rosy pink.

"Sorry," they muttered at each other.

"Uh, anyway, when are your parents getting home?" Zuko asked, trying to pretend that everything was normal.

Toph sighed and sank into the bench. "They called earlier. Turns out that they're not getting home until next week."

They were silent for a few minutes, having run out of things to talk about. "How's your dad?"

It was Zuko's turn to sigh and sink into the bench.

"Well, he still hates me and favors my sister. He still thinks Uncle Iroh is a crazy old man and he still won't tell me where my mom went after the divorce," he sighed. "So, pretty much the same. Been that way since I was born."

_He seems to shrink when he's sad,_ Toph thought. _The way his hair's falling into his eyes is cute. And that scar, it only makes him cuter, the way it contrasts with his pale skin and- hey, you're supposed to be comforting him, not fantasizing about him! _

"I'm sure he didn't hate you when you were born," Toph said. "Nobody hates babies."

"Yeah, well I guess my dad didn't get the memo."

"Who cares what he thinks?" Toph asked.

"Uh, no one?"

Toph laughed. "Good answer. C'mon, just go back to being in date mode."

Zuko grinned a little bit. "Whatever."

"Zuko is smiling. Zuko is smiling just minutes after talking about his dad. THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Toph shouted, disturbing a couple having a moonlight picnic nearby.

"Sorry!" Toph said as the couple glared at her. Zuko was snickering, but was trying hard to stop.

"Shut up, doofus. Need I remind you of the time when we **(A/N: Meaning the whole Gaang)** were at the mall? And then you-"

"Okay, okay! I DON'T need to relive that."

"Too bad! And you asked that girl out and she told her boyfriend! Then you had a scar AND a black eye!"

"Whatever," Zuko said, rolling his eyes.

Toph looked up at the sky, trying to find most of the constellations.

"I found one," Zuko said. "Orion, I think."

Toph looked at him, smirking. "That's the Big Dipper."

"Oh. Sue me."

"Don't wanna. I'm happy with just gloating."

They both laughed.

Under the moonlight, they seemed to shine.

They stared at each other's faces for a full minute. Then they began to lean in, and their lips crashed together.

* * *

"Whoever said that opposites attract was wrong!" Katara said at school the next day.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole school to know?"

"Why does it matter? You told Sokka, who's going to tell Suki, who's going to tell Ty Lee, who's going to tell everybody else!"

"I will not! Next time," said Sokka, a bit sheepishly.

_Oh well,_ Toph thought, looking at Zuko with a grin.

She was SOOOOOOO looking forward to their date that night.

* * *

**A/N: And finished! I told you I'm bad at romance scenes! Well, review! :)**


End file.
